Second Best Idea
by beegene
Summary: Eugene can't sleep and has taken to annoying his tired husband. [Yasune smut, single chapter, co-written with Snavej]


"Osamu?" Eugene rested his chin on his husband's shoulder. "Are you awake?"

Yasuhara groaned, "No…"

"Yes you are," Eugene laughed, pecking Yasuhara's cheek. "You can't sleep either."

It was unlike Eugene to be this cheerful this late at night.

"What do you want?" Yasuhara opened his eyes slowly. "Are you sick or something?"

Eugene laughed again in place of an answer and began pressing quick kisses to Yasuhara's neck.

"Ah," Yasuhara whined. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Eugene lingered on a particularly sensitive spot on Yasuhara's neck, sucking gently.

"But," Yasuhara squirmed. "Ah! Why?"

Yasuhara was famously ticklish and he pretended to hate neck kisses. However, Eugene knew better.

"Because," Eugene spoke in-between kisses. One of his hands now playing with the hem of Yasuhara's shirt. "I'm trying to wake you up."

"I am awake!" Yasuhara protested, taking Eugene's face in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I have an excellent idea on how to help us sleep," Eugene declared.

Yasuhara eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of idea?"

"You'll like it," Eugene promised, rolling onto his side and propped his head up on one hand. "What do you say?"

"You are far to sleepy to attempt sounding sultry like that," Yasuhara teased.

Eugene kissed Yasuhara again, ever so gently just below his ear. Then again, lower. He worked his way down his husband's neck and onto his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eugene purred as he climbed on top of Yasuhara.

"Hmm, you may continue to persuade me…"

Eugene worked his fingers under Yasuhara's pyjamas and eased them down. Yasuhara did nothing to help. If Eugene had not been trying his hardest to be 'sexy' he would have scowled.

Yasuhara groaned as Eugene took his length in his mouth. He crept further down until Yasuhara hit the back of his throat. Then he withdrew, torturously slowly.

"That feels so good," Yasuhara moaned. His hand reached for Eugene's head and began playing with his hair. "You need a haircut."

Eugene released Yasuhara with a slight 'pop'.

"And you need to do something better with that mouth of yours," Eugene muttered.

"Then get your arse over here."

Eugene grinned, stripped out of his own pyjamas and spun around. Now hovering directly over his husband, he peppered kissed on Yasuhara's thighs before once again taking him in his mouth.

Yasuhara moaned. Eugene slowly lowered himself so that Yasuhara would not strain his neck. Eugene trembled, pleasure spreading through his body as Yasuhara swallowed around him.

Trying to keep his composure, Eugene began moving in a gentle rhythm. He alternated between only dipping down over the head and taking as much as he could in his mouth.

Yasuhara gripped Eugene's waist roughly. His nails dug into the skin of Eugene's hips as his pleasure elevated. When Eugene winced, Yasuhara loosened his grip and began fondling his balls with one hand. He kept the other on Eugene's waist to steady him.

Eugene shuddered, losing his rhythm. He tried to pick it up again, but Yasuhara's ministrations served as a distraction. He felt an element of competition in his hunsband's actions.

Eugene would not let his husband win the imaginary competition he had invented; Eugene would be the best in bed. Mentally forcing his own pleasure to one side, he returned to his rhythm. He swirled his tongue against Yasuhara's tip and, after propping himself up on one hand, cupped Yasuhara's balls in the other. Gently he rolled them in his palm, occasionally applying light pressure.

A gutteral noise escaped Yasuhara's mouth as he changed tact to match Eugene's newfound resolve. He pulled Eugene's crotch down closer, allowing him to take more of Eugene into his mouth. Strength left Eugene's body. If he had not already been on his knees, he would have collapsed.

Eugene moaned, unable to contain the sound. The vibrations passed through Yasuhara and Eugene thought he could feel his husband smirking at him.

With refreshed determination, he picked up the pace. Yasuhara matched his speed. Eugene's abdomen began to coil. Each of Yasuhara's actions bringing him closer to the brink of orgasm. He could only hope that he would last long enough to―

Hot salty liquid burst into his mouth. Eugene relaxed for a moment, allowing his own orgasm. His body jerked and he struggled to stay somewhat balanced.

When it was over, when he came crashing back to reality, Eugene fell to the side in a heap with a contented sigh.

"Oi, clean yourself up," Yasuhara's voice muttered.

Eugene saw a couple of tissues land on the bed beside him. He grabbed them and wiped himself down before throwing the sodden tissues in the direction of the bin. He crawled back under the covered, righting himself and cuddling up to Yasuhara.

"That was the best idea I've ever had…"

"Really?" Yasuhara whispered back. "Better than marrying me?"

"Second best idea," Eugene clarified.

Yasuhara laughed, pressing a satisfied kiss to the top of Eugene's head.

"Gonna be able to sleep now?" he asked, his tone only vaguely condescending.

"You enjoyed that just as much as I did!" Eugene protested.

"Never said I didn't."

"I love you." Eugene reached up and pressed a kiss to Yasuhara's jaw.

Yasuhara laughed again, eyes fluttering closed as it was now far past time for him to sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _hi so I just really wanted to write sleepy neck kisses and then Hannah turned it into smut. see if you can guess which bits were written by me and which bits were written by Snavej.  
cheers for random smut!_**

 ** _rate and review if you don't mind!_**

 ** _Love, Bee_**


End file.
